


Love Bleed Red

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Ivan finds Nolan on death's door and gives him a choice.
Relationships: Nolan Patrick/Ivan Provorov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Love Bleed Red

Ivan watches Nolan sleep in the dim light, a single beam from the lamps shining in from the gap where Ivan has the coffin lid propped up. Nolan is calm in sleep, his lips parted enough to show a hint of tiny fledgling fang. He’s beautiful, and Ivan has to resist brushing his fingers along the soft curve of his cheek. He’ll wake soon enough, and they have a ball to attend that will likely keep them out to near midnight. For now, though, Ivan lets him sleep.

* * *

It was a small noise that caught Ivan’s attention, even over the sound of the pounding rain. He knows that - as a human - he would never have noticed it, nor would he had stopped even if he had. He recognized the sound of pain and his footsteps slowed. It came again, soft and weak, tugging at Ivan’s heart. He followed it, stepping into the dark alley with all of his senses on alert. 

There, at the end of the alley was a boy. A man, really, but youthful, his innocence burning in Ivan’s nose as strongly as the scent of his blood. Underneath it crept the scent of death, wisps that told Ivan the boy isn’t long for this world. Kneeling down, Ivan shielded the boy’s face from the rain as best he could. He’d been beaten badly and blood stained his lips as he tried to speak.

It was a whim that - when asked later - Ivan can’t quite explain following. He brushed the boy’s cheek gently, leaning close. He smelled so sweet, the scent of him thick on Ivan’s tongue as he spoke. 

“You’re dying. I’m sure you know. I can save you, but it will hurt.” Ivan allowed his eyes to flash in the dark, revealing his nature. He had to wait for only a moment before the boy nodded weakly. 

Leaning over the boy more, Ivan gently turned his head to bare his neck. “I’m sorry, for what it’s worth,” he murmured before biting down. The boy made a small, hurt sound, but he’d faded quickly. He’d been so terribly close to death that Ivan only had to take a couple swallows before pulling away. Biting his own wrist, he trickled blood into the boy’s mouth, gently stroking his throat to coax the near-dead body to swallow. 

For a few long seconds, Ivan thought that maybe the bite wouldn’t take, that the boy had been  _ too _ close to death, but then his eyes had become aware again, flashing briefly in the dark. He gasped aloud, and sat up, prompting Ivan to lean back. “We should go. I have a carriage waiting. We can talk once we’re out of the rain.” 

With a nod, the boy allowed Ivan to pull him to his feet and followed him through the dark and the rain. Misha had given Ivan a questioning look but helped them both into the carriage all the same. It was only a short ride home, but the boy’s eyes kept flashing at Ivan, his fear evident even as he stepped down and trailed Ivan up into the house. Misha sent a maid off to fetch them dry clothes, and Ivan gently told his guest to go change. He sent for tea and and had it brought to the sitting room, where the boy joined him shortly after. 

There, Ivan had learned the boy’s name was Nolan, and that a gang of men had beat him in retribution for a debt his father had owed. His voice had been soft, sad and sadder yet when he admitted there would be no home found for him now that he’d been changed. He’d accepted Ivan’s offer to stay, to let Ivan take him under his wing and keep him safe. 

That had been four years ago, now. 

Ivan comes back to himself with a blink, realizing that Nolan is watching him, eyes shining in the dark. “There you are,” he murmurs, dropping a kiss to Ivan’s collarbone. “What were you thinking about?” 

“You.” It’s honest, but gets a shy smile out of Nolan that chases away the worried crease of his brow.

“That so?” 

“Mhmm.” Ivan meets Nolan halfway, bringing their mouths together, humming into the kiss. Nolan tries to cup Ivan’s cock, but Ivan just guides his touch away with a chuckle. “Minx. We need to get up. I’ve already let you sleep in; we’re going to be late for Giroux’s ball.” 

Nolan offers a small pout, but rises with Ivan. They bathe quickly, changing into their finery before heading out into the night. Though Ivan does enjoy the parties of his close friends, he’s not usually contending with a Nolan who seems set to get him riled up. He flirts - with Ivan, with strangers, with their friends - and he slips off with Oskar Lindblom long enough to come back with a flush in his cheeks, his skin holding the warmth of the freshly fed. Oskar gives Ivan an unapologetic smile, letting Travis Konecny ply him with food and drink for the rest of the night. 

Finally, it’s late enough to take their leave; though they weren’t the only vampires in attendance, Giroux and his wife are human and their party ends around midnight. Ivan spares a moment to pin Nolan against the wall on their way out, making sure they’re in shadow before nipping at his fledglings lip. 

“You are  _ incorrigible, _ ” he pants, not giving Nolan a chance to respond before tugging him toward their waiting carriage. 

Misha only gives them a knowing look as they stumble into the house; no one will risk bothering them, so Ivan tows Nolan behind him until they’re back in their bedroom. Their fine clothes are discarded with far less care than they probably deserve, but Ivan can’t worry about that now. He pulls Nolan to him, kissing him deeply and pushing the fabric of his shirt from his shoulders, steadying him as he steps out of his trousers. 

Together, they stumble backward, crawling into their coffin one after the other. Nolan straddles Ivan’s thighs, reaching an arm around to stretch himself open, fingers shiny with oil Ivan can’t remember him grabbing. There’s no time to consider it, though, with Nolan making short work of readying himself before he’s slicking Ivan’s cock and rising up on his knees so he can sink down on it. 

Ivan gasps and clutches at Nolan’s hips while Nolan slowly takes his cock inside. He bites his lip, a peek of fang showing that makes Ivan want to kiss him, but is so mesmerizing he can hardly look away. Nolan shivers when the soft curve of his ass finally rests on Ivan’s thighs, and he pets at his own chest, tweaking his nipples and moaning softly before he starts to move. He’s an incredible sight, his normally creamy-pale skin glowing warmly under the lamplight, cheeks flushed with arousal and his earlier feeding. Ivan runs his hands over Nolan’s thighs, tracing upward over his belly and dragging his nails lightly over his sides. 

“You are so gorgeous,” Ivan murmurs, watching as Nolan ducks his head and glances away; he still gets embarrassed so easily when Ivan praises him, no matter how much of a tease he manages to be on his own. Ivan delights in it, and in the tender mewl he gets when he plucks at Nolan’s nipples with his own fingers. 

Nolan leans back, trying to find the right angle and gasping aloud when he does. Bracing his feet, Ivan thrusts up into him as Nolan’s slow rolling of hips gives way to a far more frantic pace. Ivan knows his lover his close when Nolan tosses his head back, letting his moans escape and echo through the room. His hands find Ivan’s where they rest at his hips, clinging as he nears his release. 

Nolan is beautiful when he comes, cheeks flushed and tender mouth open, his fangs just visible. His pink cock jerks, untouched, spilling wetness over Ivan’s stomach as Nolan rides him through the orgasm. He collapses against Ivan’s chest, whining softly as Ivan holds him tight and fucks up into him until he finds his own release, pumping it deep inside with a few harsh thrusts. 

They lay like that a while, Ivan running his hands over Nolan’s back. They’re sweat-sticky, Nolan’s release smeared between them. Ivan presses a kiss to Nolan’s temple, and he can feel the sigh of contentment Nolan gives more than he can hear it. 

“I love you, you know,” Ivan murmurs. Nolan hums and kisses his neck. 

“I love you, too.” 


End file.
